Jessica Rose Riddle
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: Harry Potter has a sister? Jessica Rose Potter taken by Lord Voldemort and raised as Jessica Rose Riddle. She has no idea of her background of being a Potter. Neither does Harry. That is until a crazy year at Hogwarts. I wrote this when I was twelve.
1. The Seperation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP Characters. As we know they belong to JKR.  
I would like to say one thing.** I was twelve when I wrote this.** Yes, I know my writting in this sucks. I never said it was an award winner. I also mentioned I only posted it because I want to put up its sequel. You now know I wrote this years ago. I'm sorry, I'm not going to delete just because a few people don't like my story. It makes me laugh really how those who flame think it bothers me. I just wanted to mention for my readers and the next person to flame (I'm waiting for ya! I can't wait- honestly you all make me laugh). Thank you to my readers, I love you all. It gets better as it goes along I promise.

* * *

**Chapter One The Seperation**

It was a cold Halloween day in 1981 a dark haired, baby, boy, green eyes, was lying in his crib. His name was Harry James Potter. He was sleeping peacefully as his mother and father were singing him a lullaby.

The mother, Lily Evans Potter, was rocking a baby girl who had been fussing.

The father, James Potter, was smiling at his wife and twin children, which he was so very proud of.

Lily and James realizing their son was sound asleep laid their young daughter, Jessica Rose Potter, in her crib.

Jessica resembled Harry almost exactly if the two had both been boys or girls they would be identical twins. Lily and James began to lullaby their infant daughter to another tune than Harry's-Jessica fussed to Harry's. Harry threw a tantrum when he heard hers as he was awake he lie in bed fussing at the moment. Jessica almost instantly fell into a peaceful sleep.

This wonderful family although was not perfect. The family was in hiding from one of the most powerful wizards in existence.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard. Lily and James looked at each other and knew someone had found them.

The children were still sleeping as they went to search the house wands at the ready.

They reached the hallway to find none other than lord Voldemort himself standing inches in front of them they instantly began casting every spell known to the bewitching kind even the killing curse.

They looked at each other in worry not for their lives for their newborn children's. They ran to protect them locking Voldemort behind a spell proof door as they grabbed there children and pondered- where could they disaperate to?

They worried their children's lives depended on this move they both said aloud in unison "Sirius!" they went to disaperate as Voldemort's attempts to enter the room succeeded. Their disaperation attempt had been disabled by Voldemort's powers.

"Goodbye potters" he hissed. Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily first "Avada Ka-!" He hissed.

James set Harry safely down and took out his wand. Voldemort aimed his wand at James. "Want to duel Potter? Well the results won't be to your liking. I assure you, your wife will join you soon enough then your children will follow" Voldemort said with an evil grin.

At this James began to use one of the worst curses there is no counter curse for just as Voldemort did "Avada Kederva" two flashes of green light combined the two glared at each other.

Seconds before James, Voldemort did the curse again. Perfect hit- James fell dead.

Lily cried harder she picked up her children and tried to run Voldemort stopped her with an evil grin he asked "Going somewhere Potter?"

Lily struggled to get her wand her hand shaking as she looked at her husbands dead body she laid the kids down Voldemort laughed.

"You want to try too? But then who will be left for your precious brats?" He asked. Lily held her wand high angry scared and nervous she stuttered "A-Avada K-Kedav-".

"Avada Kederva" Voldemort hissed Lily dropped yelling "Harry…. Jessica…"

'Great' thought Voldemort 'Now I'm stuck with these two brats who won't stop crying!' "SHUT UP" he yelled.

Jessica did as he said and began playing with his shoes. Harry cried louder.

"Why do you like me I murdered your parents?" he asked young Jessica. She simply smiled at him. He picked her up he had an idea. Harry wouldn't stop crying so Voldemort quickly did a spell his favorite "AVADA KAVADA!" he yelled. A flash of black light collided with blue and at that Voldemort's powers were gone. He was nothing but a spirit. A small rat ran in and turned into Wormtail began shaking seeing James and Lilly dead they used to be his friends after all.

"M-my L-Lord?" he asked.

"Yes you idiot it's me just do as I say take the child back to my house and I shall be there soon" Wormtail nodded and obeyed.

Later Voldemort showed up Rodolphus Lestrange put a spell on his house so he could be in his solid form while he was at home. Many death eaters thought him to be dead. Few remained loyal. Voldemort called upon one of the few who did Bellatrix Lestrange. His daughter (Jessica Rose Riddle) needed a mother figure after all.

* * *

A/N I hope you like my story! This is actually the first story I ever written, the third I posted though. Read and Review. Constructive critisism welcome! 


	2. The years passed

A/N I know the characters seem out of character right now, and they are a little bit, I like to think they get more in character as I continue- you can be the judge though.

Disclaimer: Still the Harry Potter Characters don't belong to me... saddly...

* * *

Voldemort's vision changed abruptly. He now saw his 11-year-old daughter Jessica standing before him. "Daddy," Jessica said quietly.

"Yes sweetheart?" He replied searching threw papers.

"Can I go to Hogwart's?" Jessica asked hopeful.

Voldemort put his papers down. " I'm sorry hunny. I have to many enemies. (Many who want me dead- mutters) what about Durmstrang instead?'' He asked hopefully.

" I guess" Jessica said softly and walked off.

* * *

Another vision change, now Voldemort saw his 12-year-old daughter and her "Aunt" Narcissa Malfoy standing before him.

"Daddy can I go to--" Jessica began.

"Hogwarts" interrupted Voldemort. Jessica perked up. "No hunny I told you I want my baby girl safe" Voldemort said brushing her long black hair out of her face.

Jessica stormed off pouting.

"Tom just let her go" Narcissa begged.

Voldemort cringed in attempt not to kill. He hated when anyone called him Tom. "NO Potter goes there she'll find out before I complete my plan!" Voldemort complained.

"Stop worrying about your plan and start worrying about your daughter" Narcissa said as she stormed out.

Voldemort sighed.

* * *

Now he saw his 13-year-old daughter standing beside him at a death eater meeting.

The two smiled at each other. Voldemort was a hardcore killer until it came to his daughter.

When everyone was gone -except a drunken Lucius Malfoy sitting in the center of the floor singing 99 bottles of fire whiskey on the wall. "Dad I was wondering mum said one year I could go to Hogwarts and I was wondering if this year could be the year" Jessica said batting her green eyes and smiling.

"Jessica you know why you can't go. I don't want to tell you again," Voldemort told her, "Wait your mother said what?".

"Not Katrina daddy" Jessica said quietly. She remembered her mother Katrina only from pictures; Voldemort said she died in childbirth. She was his significant other for a while before he "got" Jessica. "I can't talk to the dead dad, I meant Bellatrix." Jessica replied upset.

Voldemort was unsettled by his wife's name Katrina who truly died shortly after there wedding, "Wait your mother said what?" Voldemort asked snapping out of it.

Jessica rolled her eyes and walked to her room to pack for yet another year at Durmstrang.

* * *

Now he saw his 14-year-old daughter hair in a ponytail enter the courtyard where he gazed at the stars. She approached him silently. "Daddy," She began.

"That time of year already?" Voldemort asked. Jessica nodded. " Jessica you know why you can't go" Voldemort replied.

"Yes daddy, But almost all my friends go there I'll cope with your enemies If I must kill I shall-" Jessica began her lecture.

Voldemort interrupted " I like that one, use it next year" He said and walked off.

"Uhh but Daddy!" Jessica squeaked.

"But daddy" mocked Crabbe and Goyle from behind her.

"Leave her alone" said Narcissa pushing her way threw,

"Your father will change his mind soon enough" Narcissa told her.

"NO HE WILL NOT" came Voldemort's voice from around the corner.

"Yes he will" Narcissa said and left.

* * *

Again his sights changed. Now he saw his 15-year-old daughter sitting in a chair in one of the living rooms as he walked in. "Hey hunny" he said and kissed her forehead. Jessica sighed, " Father Really aren't I old enough to take on your enemies? I can kill now. You trained me yourself. You know I can care for myself if I must. I've killed numerous muggles-".

Voldemort interrupted her "Under my watchful eye. I love you too much to see anything happen to you."

Jessica sighed holding back tears and ran out of the room.

Voldemort sighed too. Not only did he feel bad for not letting his daughter go to Hogwarts but also two bumbling death eaters came in. "Crabbe Goyle stop your blubbering and get out of my sight" Voldemort demanded.

"Sorry my lord" They mumbled and left.

Just then Lucius came in covered in silly string "WHERE ARE THOSE BLOODY IDIOTS!" he yelled.

Voldemort laughed and pointed to the door the two exited threw.

Of course that's not all. Next came in Wormtail. "WHAT" yelled Voldemort. "M-Mrs. M-Malfoy to s-see you"

"Send her in" He replied. Wormtail ran out.

Narcissa walked in her shoulder soaked. "What happened to your shoulder" Voldemort asked.

Narcissa slapped him. "Ow" Voldemort said calmly he glared at her, "What was that for?".

"You are a heartless, spineless, worthless waist of space!" she yelled.

"What about nessness?" Voldemort said jokingly.

Narcissa glared.

"Mental note do not joke with Narcissa she may kill you" Voldemort muttered.

Narcissa slapped him again. "Woman you're pushing your luck. One more time and I might kill you" Voldemort said glaring at her.

"To answer your earlier question your daughter cried on it because you are heartless! Let her go to Hogwarts! Stop worrying about your stupid plan. And I said this before start worrying about your daughter. As for that stupid plan of yours ever think of starting it early? And Jessica is almost an adult she can handle herself." Narcissa stormed out.

"I will never understand that woman" Voldemort muttered.

His visions suddenly stopped he shook his head. "Oh how the time flew, only yesterday I got her and –"

"You blinked" came a voice from the back of the room, Bellatrix Lestrange, Jessica's thought-to-be mother, straight out of Azkaban. "She's getting older" Bellatrix reminded him.

"How could I forget?" Voldemort asked.

"It's just as hard for me as it is you, I mean after all she's been my daughter for almost 15 years" Bella told him.

"14 years 11 months 28 days 3 hrs 57 minutes and 2 seconds" Voldemort interrupted.

"Uh yeah that long. But schools coming up again, Tom, what about Hogwarts this year?" Bellatrix asked. For some odd reason Bella was the only one he didn't care if she called him Tom.

"We'll see," He muttered.

"Is that a yes…"Bella asked hopefully.

"It's a we'll see" he insisted.

Bellatrix hastefully left and joined her daughter in the hall and smiled.

"Really!'' Jessica squealed.

Bellatrix nodded "its-" Bella began as Jessica dashed off to tell her friends

"A we'll see but most likely a yes.- Oh well" Bella said and walked off.

* * *

A/NTo verify, I cannot remember if I put it in but Lord Voldemort has an odd soft spot for his daughter Jessica. The only person who he alows to call him Tom is Bellatrix. And... I think thats about it... I know another short chapter, They're getting longer. I'd post two right now but I want to make sure how this one goes. 


	3. Soft Lips

A/N: I'm sorry for any spelling errors, I didn't look over it too well I'm doing alot right now with my stories and my computer is going slowly.

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Harry Potter characters, Bridget Rockwood is my friend on here she is known as NovMists, or November Mists, I can't remember right now- sorry Bridget.

Jessica, I think I mentioned is my fried too, I didn't write this about me. I changed her last name of course but still, I just wanted to clear that up. I don't own anyone in this.

* * *

Meanwhile Jessica just ran down stairs to meet her friends and was glad to only find her best friend Bridget Rockwood, Shoulder length brown hair and blue green eyes and of average height and weight.

"So?" Bridget asked.

Jessica shook her head slowly.

"It'll be fine don't worry" Bridget soothed her.

"Yeah I guess he did say yes" Jessica said still acting upset.

"Jessica!" Bridget said excitedly

"Sorry it was just a joke" Jessica mumbled.

"No not that. Do you know what this means?" Bridget inquired.

"Uh that I'm going to Hogwarts…Duh" Jessica replied.

Bridget rolled her eyes "No we'll be in the same classes!".

Jessica hugged Bridget, "I still can't beleive he said yes!"

* * *

Later that night on that night, Jessica walked up to her father and hugged him. "Thanks daddy" She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"For what?" Voldemort asked puzzled.

"For finally letting me go to Hogwarts," Jessica replied hugging him again.

"I said we'll see- BELLA get out here NOW!" Voldemort yelled.

Bellatrix stumbled out of her near by hiding place "Yes Tommy boy?" she asked.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND I ALSO SAID WE'LL SEE" Voldemort yelled.

"Uhhh…. There is a perfectly good explanation for that and I'll tell ya later I am not in the mood to get yelled at today" Bellatrix said as she tried to run away.

"Bella" "Mother" Voldemort and Jessica said in unison.

Voldemort pointed his wand at her and thought "Imperio" Bella walked back. He waved that spell off.

He waved his wand again as Bellatrix headed back for the door.

The doors slammed shut.

"Damn you, fine the perfectly good explanations, well not me calling you Tommy boy that was just to get you pissed off" Bella laughed.

Voldemort glared.

Bella cleared her throat "Anyway she ran off before I finished and uhhh… I'm gunna leave now because your either going to kill me or her and I wanna live a little bit longer than her" Bella said running off.

"She loves me so much she wants me dead before her how sweet... Dad do you want me dead before you too?" Jessica said batting her green eyes, one of her father's weaknesses.

"Daddy I'll do anything I'll- I'll- I'll- I'll-" Jessica's smile grew across her face "I'll tell mom you called her a-".

"YOU WOULDN'T" Voldemort said in pure and utter horror.

"Wouldn't I?" Jessica asked crossing her arms glaring at her father

Voldemort sighed, "Go".

Jessica was troubled. "Go where?" She asked.

"Hogwarts I kept you away long enough your right you can take care of yourself now I trust that Go on what are you waiting for you and your mother will have to go shopping for school robes now" Voldemort replied.

Jessica looked as if she had been slapped in the face. Yes she wanted to go to Hogwarts and wished for her father's permission but never thought she'd hear him say it. "I'm positive you can take on my enemies and live to tell the tale possibly with out taking action your pretty skilled at black mail." Voldemort said breaking the silence.

Jessica smirked "I learned from the best".

Voldemort tried to smile.

Bella ran in hugging the two and kissing Jessica's check and kissing Voldemort.

He looked at her weird.

She blushed.  
"I love you both!" Jessica squealed and ran out. She hadn't seen the kiss.

"What was that about" Voldemort asked.

"I just got excited that's all" Bella blushed.

"Warn me next time? And do see where Jessica ran off to I have to talk to her. Oh yes and go shopping with her tomorrow night she will need new robes and books at Hogwarts" Voldemort said excitedly.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned to leave. She stopped "By the way Tom you have soft lips" she said and walked off.

Voldemort smirked.


	4. Partying to Hard

Downstairs, Bellatrix hears music playing on the first floor. Music that so happens to be her type. She gets downstairs to the door where kids are coming in packs. She saw Draco come in with two girls.

"DRACO!" Bella yelled.

"Hi Auntie Bell. How are you this fine day?" Draco asked sweetly the girls giggled.

"Does your father know you're here" Bella inquired.

"He's the D.J." Draco said pushing threw to the dance floor.

Sure enough Bella turned to see Lucius Malfoy D.J.ing after his payoff to the ministry to get out of Azkaban He just really went back to his old ways, as did Rodolphus and Rebastain Lestrange. Lucius was looking quiet well. His blonde hair pulled back in a black ponytail, dressed in his death eater cloak with his hood down. Bella laughed, she saw her husband standing at the door beside his brother both in their cloaks hoods up. Nodding their heads at some escorting others away. Bella smiled and began to walk over, as she saw Jessica and a group of her friends dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

Jessica saw her and looked scared of what she might do.

Bella just continued walking toward Rodolphus. Arriving, she kissed him and hugged him.

Jessica sighed of relief.

Upstairs, Voldemort is sitting in his chair pondering the meaning of that kiss. Had it meant anything to her as it did him? He remained wondering until he noticed the loud noise (AKA music) coming from downstairs. He got up and went downstairs. As he walked out the room he saw a couple making out. "What the fuck is going on here" he muttered.

Voldemort continued his way down stairs. Seeing couples making out on the way. Including his death eaters. He rolled his eyes and pushed Rebastain down the steps, He and his girlfriend glared. Voldemort continued marching down the stairs. To his shock the whole entire first floor was covered with teens and his death eaters. Voldemort was furious! He pushed threw them and saw his daughter.

His sights were interrupted by Bella walking away from Rodolphus, Blowing him a kiss and walking onto the dance floor to dance.

He finally shook that off and his daughter came back into view. She was dragging a teen out by the hair.

WHERE YOU INVITED! I SHOULD MUTALATE YOU! RODOLPHUS! REBA-RODOLPHUS! SHE WASN'T INVITED!" Jessica bellowed.

"Sorry Jessica" Rodolphus muttered as he threw her out.

"WHERES REBASTAIN!" Jessica just after saying that saw him making out with a girl, "I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH" Jessica turned them around "Bridget?" Jessica stared at her friend in horror.

Bridget blushed and ran off.

"She's underage" Bellatrix yelled as she walked over.

Rebastain walked over to the door and crossed his arms as if nothing had happened.

Jessica rolled her eye's and turned to her father, his arms crossed and glaring.

"Start talking" He told her.

Jessica stared at him and began "Ya see it- it was supposed to be -be a -small gathering - of 150,100 people and".

Voldemort glared, "Send them home or I will".

"Tom don't lose your temper it wasn't long ago when you were just a rule breaking teenager and got in trouble just like her" Bella broke in.

Voldemort glared he could never turn down something Bella said. He sighed

"Have the damn party but don't expect anything from me as long as you are grounded yes grounded Jessica rose as soon as this party is over I want to have a word with you". Voldemort said and walked off.

The two exchanged looks unexpecting that response. They glanced around the room Bella looked in the direction of Lucius. She covered her mouth and ran off. Jessica thought she simply drank to much but then saw, Draco follow mouth covered.

She looked to the source.

Lucius and Narcissa were making out.

Oh how Jessica wished she were Narcissa kissing Lucius. She always loved his sexy blonde hair-her day dream was interrupted by Bridget.

"Don't tell my father!" She begged.

Jessica looked over Bridget's shoulder to see Narcissa leaving Lucius's side.

"I won't if you tell no one what I am about to do" Jessica said walking towards the drunken D.J.

"I Don't think this is a good thing" Bridget said watching her friend walk towards Lucius.

" I Promised" She told herself as Lucius had Draco take over D.J. ing and the two met in the empty kitchen. Bridget went to flirt with the new D.J.

10 minutes later in the kitchen, Jessica and Lucius are making out. A lot of firewiskey bottles lay on the floor beside them.

Jessica began taking off his shirt.

When none other than Narcissa Malfoy walked in "WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled.

Not being noticed she screamed.

Bellatrix ran in.

Jessica threw Lucius shirt on Narcissa's head continuing making out.

Voldemort hearing the scream looked around the room "I said only if someone's dead! Okay so some ones going to be." Voldemort said glaring at Lucius.

Narcissa glaring at both.

Bella for a moment found this amusing Voldemort glared she glared back.

"CRU-" Voldemort hissed.

Bella stepped in front on him. "Move Belle" He hissed.

"No, you'll hit Jessica" Bella yelled.

"I have good aim thank you very much!" Voldemort yelled.

Jessica climbed on top of Lucius.

Narcissa attacked Jessica pinned her down and started chocking her.

Voldemort, who just put his wand away, pulled it out again.

By the time he did Bella already used the Stupify spell on Narcissa and she lie unconscious.

He slipped his wand back into his pocket and stepped toward Lucius. Most likely to kill him.

But again Belle was a step ahead and had already slapped him. "SHE'S 15! YOU KNOW THAT! 15! AND YOUR-YOUR OLD!" Bella yelled.

Lucius glared and drunkenly told her "For your information I am 41 and (hiccup) she didn't (hiccup) care".

Jessica was not paying attention to a word he had said or anyone else for that matter; she was still rubbing her neck where Narcissa had attempted to kill her.

Voldemort looked dumbfounded he couldn't get a word in between Bella yelling Lucius blubbering and Jessica crying he just sat back and let Bell handle it.

"You, I don't care how upset you are you are in trouble and your father already grounded you! You pushed it to far missy!" Bella yelled pointing at Jessica and going back to Lucius.

Voldemort sat in a chair and listened to something along the lines of "She's 15!" and "I told you to ask permission" which troubled him a bit then he figured it out and would've yelled at both but again he couldn't get a word in.

Bella stopped yelling at Lucius and began on Jessica again.

"I am not a strict mother, but you are grounded double and you can kiss Hogwarts good-bye I don't want to here any lip from you go to your room- I said now!" Bella yelled.

Jessica marched off her tears slowing.

Voldemort was quiet amused although no one was dead he was glad he was woken up by Narcissa's annoying scream.

Also, somewhere far in his mind he figured, someone was going to die when Narcissa woke up.


	5. Turn Up The Music

Bella continued yelling at the drunk, as Voldemort watched her hair sway from side to side.

Rodolphus and Rebastain came in at the same time Lucius grabbed Belle's ass Voldemort stood up defensively.

"Well we came to say no new comers but now I think just a thought that Lucius is going to die slowly and painfully by many many people" Rebastain said.

Voldemort stood defensively.

Rodolphus punched Lucius in his left eye and hugged Bella, "My Wife" he said.

Voldemort sat down slowly.

Bella broke out of the hug and punched him in the other eye. "My ass!" She yelled and went back to hugging Rodolphus.

Lucius held both his eyes.

Rabastian looked at the floor where Narcissa lay unconscious, "Okay so maybe no one else is going to ask but what the hell happened here? I mean really how often do people just fall over unconscious. People just don't wake up one day and say 'I think I'll faint for no apparent reason today' I mean really… what happened? " He again went ignored.

Voldemort was glaring at Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

Lucius shrugged and tried to sit in an invisible chair and fell over.

Rabastian was upset about being ignored " C'mon I know I ain't invisible" Rabastian said waving his arms around. Ignored again Rodolphus spoke up for him "Okay really what did happen?" He asked.

Belle told him, Voldemort butting in occasionally.

"Am I invisible?" Rabastian asked seriously.

Bellatrix sighed and turned to him "Rabastian you're an imbecile. That's why people ignore you. And every word out of your mouth makes us all loss a brain cell so just shut up!" she hissed.

"Somebody's moody" Lucius said drunkenly.

Bella shot him a death glared.

"Bella darling you got my brother and I mixed up again he's the imbecile." Rabastan smirked at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't like you. And I don't touch people who kiss 15 year olds" Bellatrix said.

Voldemort thought to himself, 'I never kissed a 15 year old-well when I was 15 but that doesn't count… does it?' he wondered smirking at Belle.

She smirked back.

"What's that smirk about Voldey" Lucius said looking at him, he still sitting on the floor. "What smirk" Voldemort asked acting clueless.

Lucius followed his smirk to Bellatrix "EWW" He yelled and laid down on the floor.

"Really can we knock him out?" Rabastian asked.

"No, sobering potion! I want to kill him!" Bella said glaring at Lucius.

"I was just going to say that" Voldemort said astonished.

"Great minds think alike" Bella replied.

"I know," Voldemort began, "that's why no one else here understands us".

"I forgot to ground Jessica!'' Bella said running off.

"Didn't you already do that?" Voldemort asked following.

Narcissa sat up slowly "LUCIUS" She yelled and attacked him.

"Stupify!" Rodolphus and Rabastian yelled at the same time.

"Now she's knocked out" Rodolphus said walking off.

"Now I know you people can see me!" Rabastan yelled following.

"Hey!" Lucius yelled, "Where'd everybody go?" He said looking at Narcissa "Talk women" He yelled, " Hmm… maybe she's like sleeping beauty?" Lucius leaned over to kiss her gently.

Draco walked in. "My eyes!" he yelled and ran off.  
Meanwhile

"Jessica Rose open this door NOW!" Bella yelled.

"NO! Leave me alone!" Jessica yelled sounding as if she had been crying.

"What's wrong darling?" Voldemort asked.

Bella glared at him.

"Daddy, I want Lucius." Jessica replied crying harder.

"NO!" Bella and Voldemort yelled.

"Darling he's too old for you." Voldemort said soothingly.

"I don't care I want Lucius!" She whined.

"Baby" coughed Rabastian.

Voldemort glared.

"Oh not just you. Your daughter to." Rabastian replied.

Voldemort and Bellatrix slapped him on opposite sides of the face Rodolphus on the back if the head.

"Ow" Rabastan said calmly.

"Just leave me alone" Jessica cried.

Bella took Voldemort into another room.

Rodolphus just stared at Jessica's door as if it were to fly open.

"Woah man, you better stop watching that door and start watching your wife." Rabastian told him.

"My wife is loyal to me she wouldn't. They're talking" Rodolphus insisted.

"You keep telling yourself that" Rabastan said patting him on the back.

OtherRoom  
"We got to have Lucius talk to her" Bella told Voldemort.

"I know" Voldemort replied, "So why'd we come in here for? Just for that?" He asked grinning.

Bella kissed him "That's why" she replied.

"Oh" Voldemort said grinning.

"What are we going to do" Bella asked hugging him.

"Well I'm single all we have to do is kill Rodolphus" Voldemort said calmly.

"No he's a good man, and a great death eater." Bella told him.

"So… now what?" Voldemort asked.

"He doesn't Necessarily have to know" she replied and kissed Voldemort again.

Hall  
"Well there having along talk" Rabastian smirked.

Rodolphus glared. "Well its true" Rabastan insisted.

Narcissa came up levitating her unconscious husband down the hall. She continued to walk by.

"Where are you going?" Rodolphus asked.

"To drop him out the highest window" Narcissa replied and continued walking.

Bella and Voldemort came out the room all-proper.

"Told ya they were talking!" Rodolphus pointed out.

Rabastian stuck his tongue out at him.

"Mature" Bella muttered seeing Narcissa she brought Lucius back with a levitating charm of her own.

Leaving Narcissa far down the hall all alone and completely oblivious to Lucius's disappearance. Bella shoved a sobering potion down his throat

Lucius sat up almost sober and held his head. "Damn I thought that was a dream" He said and noticed Jessica's door "A, uh good one." he said shaking his head at Bella and Voldemort's furry.

Jessica perked up "Really".

Rabastian handed him note cards and made a gesture towards them as if to say 'read them'.

Lucius looked at him weird and began to read "Yes, but Jessica it cannot be. I am too old for you" Lucius glared at Rebastian and continued."I am married to a woman my age and we have a son together and I love them. I would most definitely go with you if I were younger and my wife at home didn't adore me so- she does-I mean she does. And also your father and mother would" Lucius squinted at Rebastian's hand writting. "kill me. Please show your beautiful face. So I know your listening." Lucius quickly threw the cards at Rabastan the door openes slowly and they were shocked to see… Draco!

"Sorry were a bit busy at the moment come back in say an hour. Oh dad nice speech but she's over you already she's onto someone her own age also." Draco said shutting the door.

"Draco turn up the music" Jessica said giggling. Soon music was blaring all threw the house.

All of them stared Dumbfounded at the door until Bella began yelling "Draco! Get your rat face out of my daughter's room!".

Voldemort was pounding on the door.

"ALOHAMORA" Lucius hissed.

Everyone looked at him

"Well it was worth a shot..." Lucius muttered.

* * *

A/N: I know I don't own that last line, I just like it. 

I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get a few review's


	6. Veritaserum

A/N: Did I ever mention I'm not Jessica Riddle? I didn't base her on me. I based her on my bestfriend, her name is Jessica too, Beautiful Trix on here. I don't remember if I mentioned it or not but now I did.

* * *

"My daughters not stupid" Voldemort said crossing his arms.

"She did choose my son after all." Lucius said with a smirk.

"So she has blonde moments I know you do to Lucy your life's a blonde moment" Bella told him.

Lucius glared.

"She isn't really… is she?" Voldemort asked the tone in his voice shaky.

"Well we almost did and no interruptions I'd say yeah" Lucius told them realizing what he had just said began pounding on the door along with Bellatrix and Voldemort.

* * *

Inside the room: 

"So Are we just gunna sit here or-?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Jessica said glared at him and giggled loudly.

The pounding got louder.

"Really if they are going to think it why not make it true?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"No" Jessica insisted.

Draco leaned closer "Why". Jessica slapped him.

"Because you're a rat faced prat stay away from me!" she said walked over to her bed and started to read witch weekly.

Draco snuck up and kissed her "Why" He asked again.

Jessica kept reading as if she hadn't noticed.

Draco climbed on her and kissed her again.

The attempts to open the door worked.

"Get Away!" Jessica yelled throwing him off.

"Dad did you see he's trying to rape me!" Jessica yelled.

"We were just having another quickie." Draco told them.

"WHAT" Bella and Voldemort yelled Lucius moments later did the same.

"We did not" Jessica yelled.

"Now darling, there's no denying it now" Draco said putting his arm around her.

She shoved it off "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jessica yelled.

"Dear, you know there's no denying our love" Draco said kissing her neck.

Jessica pushed him away "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled.

Draco smirked "That's not what you were saying a minute ago all I heard was-".

"Okay, okay!" Voldemort yelled.

Draco smiled evilly.

"She got over you pretty fast" Rabastian pointed out.

"Shut up" Lucius hissed.

"WE DIDN'T!" Jessica insisted.

Lucius still looked shocked.

Rabastian laughed evilly.

Lucius, Bellatrix, and Voldemort slapped him. "Shut up!" they all hissed.

"Dude why did you do that?" Rodolphus asked.

"I don't know…" Rabastian replied slowly.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes.

"JESSICA ROSE RIDDLE-" Voldemort began.

"Oh! He whipped out the middle name you in trouble now!" Draco said in a baby like voice.

Jessica glared at him.

"Okay some one get me my potions kit my truth potions in there" Bellatrix instructed.

Lucius, Rabastan, and Rodolphus ran off to get her potions kit.

"You know there not coming back" Draco said happily.

"Yeah I know" Bella said taking out her wand. "Acio Potions kit" Her potions kit came flying up. She opened it and took out a vile labeled Poisen. Bella grinned and put it away. And she took out a truth potion. "One of you tell me what's going on or you both take this" she said waving the bottle around. Draco remembered last time his aunt gave him a truth potion. Bella found out he had a crush on Pansy and told her. Now she won't leave him alone, which sometimes he's fine with others she just gets plan annoying.

Jessica laughed silently she has telepathic powers she heard all his thoughts. Draco glared at her.

"Fine Draco you first. I trust you know not to lie to me by now." Bella said grinning evilly.

Draco nodded.

"Draco isn't as bad he's her age it's still wrong but LUCIUS he's my best death eater" Voldemort said out of the blue.

"Ehm" Bella got his attention and brushed her nails off her death eater cloak and looked at them.

"Yes Belle you win," Voldemort told her boredly.

"Oh I know" Bella replied.

"Get out of my room and take this with you" Jessica said pointing at Draco.

"I haven't given either of you the truth potion is some one going to tell me who is lying?" Bella inquired the teens.

Draco waved at her "Me!" he yelled.

Bella glared at him "Sure jess I'll take him away to his early grave!" Bella yelled pulling Draco by the ear.

"Jessica you do know your grounded don't you?" He asked.

"Yes but I go to HOGWARTS in two day's" Jessica said shutting the door in his face.

"Who said your even going!" He yelled and walked off.

"DADDY" Jessica squeaked opening the door but he was gone.

She slammed her door in frustration.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. If I get a few reviews, I'll put the next chapter up within the next few days. 


	7. Snooping around

NextMorning

Jessica woke up with her mother staring at her.

She screamed. "Mom!".

"Yeah?" Bella asked calmly.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked calming down.

"Well actually I came to- KILL YOU! HOW COULD YOU! HE'S- HE'S OLD! And you lied to me! Do you expect to go ungrounded! You are grounded for two months! And no Hogwarts as a matter of fact no school. Your father and I are home schooling you!" Bella crossed her arms as if to say 'top that'.

"I guess your right" Jessica replied.

"What?" Bella said in shock.

"Your right I should have told you about that party. I should've asked you about Lucius. Also I should never had Draco in my room." Jessica told her.

Her mother stared at her in disbelief. "I deserve whatever punishment you wish to give me," Jessica said looking down.

Bella was confused, why was she doing this she had to have something planed.

"Okay no owling your friends" Jessica nodded, " No communication of any kind- friends or enemies" Jessica again nodded "And- and-and god d-mn you're supposed to disagree with me! Talk to your father!" Bella said storming off.

"One down one to go" Jessica muttered smiling evilly.

Moments later her father walked in. "Okay your grounded no owling your friends no comunica-" Voldemort began.

"Mum left off at that go on" Jessica told him.

"Okay umm right no leaving the house, you must do all your homework before you do anything else." Jessica agreed to her fathers words.

"Must not sleep with my death eaters or there son's I know you didn't but for future references it is not permitted and I will most likely have to kill the boy-" Jessica nodded anxiously.

"What are you doing? You act as if we sent you to Hogwarts it would be a punishment and your glad were keeping you home-, well I can't have that! Your going to Hogwarts and that's final no ifs ands ors or buts about it!" He said walking off quiet proud of himself.

"YES!" Jessica squealed and laid down on her bed.

'My parents are stupid' she thought to herself and shut her eyes. Everything was fine till, A knock at the window Jessica jumped. She thought to herself as she pulled the blinds over Draco Malfoy's face.

"Let me in" Draco said in a muffled voice.

Jessica ignored him.

"Please I have no where to go I ran away'' Draco said again muffled.

Jessica sighed and let him in.

"Why?" she asked.

"You, My parents are fighting about you, Don't you feel loved?" Draco asked dusting himself off.

"How'd you get up here?" Jessica asked.

"I climbed, I am very athletic" Draco told her, It must be true after all Draco had just climbed 6 stories to get to her room. "Can I stay here awhile" Draco asked. Jessica casted her wand a bed appeared, Draco seemed fascinated by this.

"Where's your things?" Jessica asked.

Draco smirked.

"Draco" Jessica hissed.

"Well depending on what you mean … in my pants or at my house" Draco told her.

Jessica rolled her eyes "Plan to go back and get them?" she asked.

"You must be insane!" He said studing her.

Jessica rolled her eyes again

"Acio Draco's 6th year school supplies" Jessica said glaring at Draco.

Moments later rustling was heard in the distance. And a large black trunk engraved D.M. flew in threw Jessica's open window. Following was a black school bag with a dragon stiched on it, And a caged black Eagle owl.

"Is that everything" Jessica asked.

Draco nodded feeling dumb.

Jessica went to leave her room when Bella walked in.

You may go to Hogwarts but only if you promise to have an awful time--- why is he here!" Bella yelled gesturing toward Draco.

"He ran away." Jessica told her.

Bella studied Jessica's word's, "Came here first did he?"

Draco nodded.

"Strait to your room?"

Draco again nodded.

"In hopes to stay in her bed"

Draco nodded then shook his head.

Jessica glared. "Well if you think your sleeping in here you must think I'm a complete imbecile like your father?" Bella asked.

Draco nodded and shook his head rapidly.

Bella had a grasp of her wand.

Jessica hated Draco but she had to save him other wise her mother would end up back in Azkaban.

"Mom, Uh let's put him in another room." Jessica said.

Bella waved her wand and Draco's thing flew out the room as it did when Jessica had done it.

He stared fascinated.

"Shopping" Jessica said.

"Only if we spend your father's money" Bella said and disaperated with Jessica on her arm.

Draco looked around he was alone… He was all alone! In a hot girl's room Draco was all alone.

He smirked and looked around, where to begin he thought to himself. Jessica's walls were painted red with black dark marks in random places. Red and black bed sheets and pillowcases. Her Queen sized bed was properly made. Draco never made his bed, that's house elf work. A black dresser, A large walk in closet filled with clothes and shoes as Draco's mother liked to say 'A girl can never have to many shoes', Draco poked his head in and saw nothing interesting.

He went to sit on the queen-sized bed and laid down, 'springy' he thought with a smirk.

He glanced toward her bookshelf, woah! He thought looks like She loves to read books. Draco pulled one out 'How to Kill the Annoying Guy Who Snoops Threw Your Room When Your Not There' By K.I.L. Levonune. Draco laughed nervously and put the book back.

He opened her bedside table. Boring, he thought and shut it.

He thought for a moment. He perked up and looked under the bed, damn he thought.

It was spotless.

His under the bed was full of things he'd kill if anyone found.

Draco gave up on embarrassing things and went to the top left drawer of Jessica's dresser 'score!' He thought as he pulled out a pink thong. He smirked and pocketed it and decided to leave before anyone found him.

He left pleased with himself.

Now on a search to find which room his things were in.


	8. Going To Hogwarts

A/N: I just noticed how much my writting has changed since a year ago, this being a year old and very hard for me to edit! I have a default program that has all these stars and things mixed in with it. Even from that, the last few posts I have on the other web site which is nearing its end have changed. I think for the better but when we get there you can be the judge.

* * *

Going to school:

It is the first day of school at Hogwarts for Jessica and she woke up extremely early.

Finally she gave up her wait and went to wake up Draco. She ran into his room and pounced on his bed. "Rise and shine!" She yelled hitting him with pillows.

"Ugh 5 more minutes" He grunted.

"No now it's time to go." Jessica said again hitting him with a pillow.

Draco snored loudly.

Jessica ran out of the room.

"Finally" Draco breathed.

Jessica came back with a glass of ice-cold water and dumped it on his head.

Draco jumped up

"You bitch" he glared.

"That's my name" Jessica smiled "Now come on were leaving" Jessica said.

"We?" Draco asked.

"Annoying thing is coming with us," Jessica said as a house elf came in holding Jessica's school supplies.

"Trina, mistress, Trina is the name Trina's parent's gave her" Trina said stumbling.

"Yeah, yeah, get Draco's things to"

Trina obeyed hastefully.

"No need for her" Draco said blowing a whistle.

Crabbe and Goyle rushed in. "Take our school thing to the train station." Draco ordered.

Crabbe and Goyle obeyed picking up school stuff Trina and all.

"She stays!" Jessica yelled.

"Oh well" Draco shrugged.

"We best get going" Jessica said already dressed.

"Woman do I look ready I got water in my hair and I'm still in my boxers." Draco yelled getting out of bed in black silk boxers with out a shirt.

Jessica smirked. Draco was very muscular.

At the train station:

Draco and Jessica had just arrived at the train station.

Already Draco heard the sound he had been dreading.

"Drakey wakey & bakey" Pansy screeched hugging from behind.

Draco winced a bit "I missed you pansy" He said dipping her and kissing her.

Jessica rolled her eyes. Draco was still dating ansy when he was trying to get with her- what a surprise.

Pansy glared at Jessica "Drakey who is this?" Asked Pansy knowing.

"Now Pansy you remember me? You came to my party." Jessica said smiling fakely.

The two hated each other.

Pansy thought Jessica wanted Draco and Jessica just thought pansy was a total bitch. They smiled fakely for a moment.

"Jessica is joining us in our compartment" Draco told Pansy.

She spun around "What!" She hissed.

"She's joining us must I idiot proof my language" Draco said again.

Pansy glared, "There just isn't any room why with me you Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Bridget, Rikku, Aurora, Anthony, you know Rikku's kid brother right he looks a lot like you any way, he has two little friends that remind me of Crabbe and Goyle only cuter and smaller, and well unless you want to sit on the floor Jessica I don't think you will either" Pansy said with a smirk.

"Oh no Pansy I could sit on Drakey's lap" Jessica kissed Draco's check. "But I think I'll get another compartment and sit on Drakeys lap later then" She gave Draco a peck on the check and walking off.

Jessica entered platform 9 3/4 and got on the train. She went threw compartment after compartment. All were full with 6 or more people. Jessica was giving up she though she should go find Draco and sit on his lap as she checked on more. 4 people!

The four were deep in conversation, two boys, two girls. One was a red headed boy kind of long hair with freckles, the other boy had about same length black hair green eyes and glasses. The boys sat on opposite sides. One girl had honey brown hair, wavy and honey brown eyes. The other had shortish Brown hair blue eyes and glasses. Jessica thought to herself 'it's worth a try' "May I intrude?" She asked politely.

The four who were deep in conversation looked up they didn't even know she was there the girl's slid closer to the guys as if to say sure the guys pushed them off and did say "SURE!"

The girls glared still seated on the floor. Jessica sat down by the black haired boy.

The red head looked disappointed as the blue-eyed girl sat down beside him. Beside Jessica sat the brown-eyed girl.

"My names Jessica by the way" She said when everyone was situated.

"Harry" Said the boy next to her.

"Cara" said the girl by the disappointed red head.

"Ron" Said the red head.

"Don't worry Ron I like you to" Jessica said.

Ron's ears turned red and his checks a bit to and Harry blushed. Hermione rolled her eyes

"My names Hermione What school are you from" She asked.

"How'd you know I wasn't a first year?" Jessica asked.

"No 1st year is as tall as a 6th year like us now come on what school?" Hermione asked.

Jessica stared at her "Durmstang how'd you know I was a 6th year?" she asked.

Hermione perked up. "She knows everything, bit annoying really." Ron said.

Hermione didn't notice. "Did you know Victor Crum?" Hermione asked.

"Yes he & I were good friends, oh you must be the Hogwarts girl he spoke so highly of, Brains and beauty he always say every time he talked about you." Jessica told her.

Hermione blushed. "You're a blushing bunch aren't you, all except Cara she's blush free" Jessica said.

"That's because I'm Cara Miller to special to blush" Cara said proudly.

"Special ed" muttered Ron.

Cara hit him.

"Ow" He cried, "That hurt."

Cara rolled her eyes.

The rest of the ride was all talk, summers, plans, trips, anything and everything he could think of.

The train ride was much shorter than Durmstang Jessica thought to herself. Before she knew it they were there "Wow" she muttered.

"You'll need to go along with the first years." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"We'll met you inside" Cara told her as the four began to head in the opposite direction.

Draco walked up "Well, well, well, what do we have here" Draco said flatly.

"Malfoy" Harry hissed.

"Hello Potter, long time no see, what do you think your doing Jessica He's Potter! And there all disgraces! Keep up your Riddle name." Malfoy said gritting his teeth.

"Potter" Jessica said in disbelief.

"Riddle" Harry said also in disbelief.

"Jessica come along you don't want to hang out with them." Draco said shooting them a glare.

Jessica walked off with Draco glancing over your shoulder.

Cara shot her a dark glare and Hermione shook her head.

"Don't pay them any mind were the right crowd to be around, not them" Draco said his arm around her as they walked up to his group. Pansy charged toward them defensively.

"Drakey I don't want you hanging out with her any more." She said quickly.

"Oh what your saying is you don't want me to hang out with women other than you. Damn-it pansy I thought you trusted me!" Draco yelled.

"I do!" Pansy shrieked. They fought for a while.

Jessica looked around only 3 she didn't know were there, looking as if they were 1st years.

Pansy had said Anthony was like a miny Draco, so she assumed he was Rikku's younger brother.

The two beside him brown hair brown eyes one was tanner than the other. Must be his little Crabbe and Goyle Jessica thought. Jessica and Bridget where Telepathically talking 'Isn;t he sexy" Bridget thought to Jessica.

"Sexy, yes, he's also a lying, cheating, son of a Bitch, who doesn�t deserve life or a girl, then again he deserves Pansy.' Jessica thought angrily.

Bridget laughed aloud.

Everyone looked at her even Draco and Pansy stopped fighting and looked at her

"Did I laugh, yeah I guess I did I just thought of a joke."

Draco and Pansy went back to fighting.

Goyle poked Bridget "I like jokes" he said.

"Oh I know the joke" Blaise said excitedly, Goyle perked up

"It's your ugly face now shut up".

Bridget, Jessica, Rikku, and Aurora laughed.

The guys sat there and stared at them.

"So you guys want to head up to the sorting ceremony?" Blaise asked as he ruffled Anthony's hair.

Anthony glared.

"Come on guys" Anthony said leading his "posey" off. Pansy and Draco continued fighting. "So Let's get a bite to eat." Blaise suggested. The guys (excluding Draco) the girls followed (Excluding Pansy) They were all alone sitting there fighting. For a few minutes neither noticed they were the only ones outside. They looked around and walked in.


	9. Sorting

To everyone who thinks my writting sucks, this chapter is added because of you!

* * *

Chapter Nine Sorting

"Malfoy" Harry hissed.

"Hello Potter, long time no see, what do you think your doing Jessica He's a Potter! And there all disgraces! Keep up your Riddle name." Draco told her.

"Potter" Jessica said in disbelief.

"Riddle" Harry said also in disbelief.

"Jessica come along you don't want to hang out with them." Draco said shooting them a glare.

Jessica walked off with Draco glancing over your shoulder.

Cara shot her a dark glare and Hermione shook her head.

"Don't pay them any mind were the right crowd to be around, not them" Draco said his arm around her as they walked up to his group.

Pansy charged toward them defensively.

"Drakey I don't want you hanging out with her any more." She said quickly.

"Oh what your saying is you don't want me to hang out with women other than you. Damn-it pansy I thought you trusted me!" Draco yelled.

"I do!" Pansy shrieked.

They fought for a while.

Jessica looked around only 3 she didn't know were there, looking as if they were 1st years.

Pansy had said Anthony was like a miny Draco, so she assumed he was Rikku's younger brother.

The two beside him brown hair brown eye's one was tanner than the other.

Must be his little Crabbe and Goyle Jessica thought.

Jessica and Bridget where Telepathically talking " Isn't he sexy" Bridget thought to Jessica.

"Sexy, yes, he's also a lying, cheating, son of a B-tch, who doesn't deserve life or a girl, then again he deserves Pansy the stupid b-itch!" Jessica thought angrily.

Bridget laughed aloud.

Everyone looked at her even Draco and pansy stopped fighting and looked at her

"Did I laugh, yeah I guess I did I just thought of a joke." Draco and Pansy went back to fighting.

Goyle poked Bridget "I like jokes" he said.

"Oh I know the joke" Blaise said excitedly, Goyle perked up.

"It's your ugly face now shut up".

Bridget, Jessica, Rikku, and Aurora laughed.

The guy's sat there and stared at them.

"So you guy's want to head up to the sorting ceremony?" Blaise asked as he ruffled Anthony's hair.

Anthony glared. "Come on guy's" Anthony said leading his "posy" off. Pansy and Draco continued fighting.

"So Let's get a bite to eat." Blaise suggested. The guys, excluding Draco. The girls followed, excluding Pansy.

They were all alone sitting there fighting. For a few minutes neither noticed they were the only ones outside.

They looked around and walked in.

Later at sorting in the Great Hall,

Pansy and Draco look cozy.

Pansy laid her head on Draco's shoulder.

Crabbe and Goyle are hiding their game of wizard chess they already managed to get caught once.

Blaise was flirting with all the girls. Rikku was laughing at his joke until she heard her brother's name. "Waves, Anthony" Magonicall called.

Rikku stared up there instantly.

The sorting hat was barley placed on his head and "SLYTHERIN" It cried the Slytherin's applauded.

Anthony sat by his sister.

"Mum'll be proud" Rikku told him.

Anthony hid a smile.

Anthony's posy came back and whispered something in his ear.

Anthony smiled Rikku looked worried.

"Riddle, Jessica" was called murmurs came from students mostly Slytherin's.

Jessica shot them a dark glare as she approached the sorting hat.

The hall went silent. 'Difficult very difficult, haven't had a case like this for six years, you have a mind no doubt about that, I placed one like you in Gryffindor- no? Are you sure? Well, Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, their is no doubt about that- well then' "Slytherin!" the hat called.

Magonicall lifted the hat and gestured toward the cheering Slytherin table.

Dumbledore gave his annual speech. "And let the feast begin" Dumbledore concluded.

Jessica noticed some action at the Gryffindor table and wanted in on it so she used her powers to get an inside peak.


	10. Inside Peak

A/N: Yeah I'll admit the flames got me to stop for a while, but I'm not going to stop writting because a few people think it sucks. I have other readers out there. So If you don't like it **STOP READING, STOP REVIEWING, AND LET ME ALONE.** If it sucks so much don't even waste your "good time". Sorry I haven't posted in so long I am behind on completely all my stories . . I miss it on here and its the holiday break so I'll get you a post before next year! When I get done with this one I'll post the sequel up here and that one is better than this one. I wrote this a long time ago. So really if there are grammer mistakes just tell me don't yell it at me. Seriously telling me things nicely gets it done alot faster than when you call me an uneducated, drug addict- believe it or not.

-Jessie

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten Inside Peak**

_Gryffindor Table_

Cara glared at the Slytherin table "How can she just forget us like that" she asked.

"She is the heir to Slytherin, need I say more" Ron said his mouthful.

"There's something odd about her though," Harry said looking at her.

"Yeah could be the fact the two of you are like identical." Hermione told him.

"Just because her hair and eyes are the same as mine-"

"No Mate it's the face that Hermione's talking about" Ron said putting down a glass of water.

"Really Harry-" Harry glared and Hermione stopped talking.

"She doesn't look a thing like me" He insisted.

"If that's the case Ron & Cara we can dye your hair black and bewitch your eye's green and we can be Quadruplets!" Harry yelled.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Harry yelled at a poor first year that glanced his way.

"Honestly Harry I don't trust her, if she looks a bit like you or not I just don't trust her." Cara said.

Harry shot her a glare.

"Don't you be glaring at me." She said.

Ron opened his mouth to say something Harry shot him a glare to he shoved food in it.

"Really Harry" Hermione began.

Harry glared at her "Everyone just shut up!" the radius of people around Harry looked at him.

"Stop bloody looking at me!" He yelled.

The rest of the dinner was quiet.

In Dumbledore's office, "Albus what are we going to do? She will open the chamber again as her father did 4 years ago and 50 before that."

"I know Minerva I know, we just need to keep an eye on her. Now that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley found the Camber of Secrets we can make sure she does not do as her father has. Were getting ahead of ourselves. For all we know Ms. Riddle could be oblivious to the Chamber after all." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I guess your right" Minerva said.

"Go on back to your office I'm sure a new student shall be waiting for you, first day of school and all. Send Severus down too." Dumbledore told her, Professor Magonicall obeyed hastefully.

"Of course you shall be watching her whenever you see her" Dumbledore added.

Professor Magonicall nodded and headed back to her office.

Moments later Snape came in.

"You wished to see me?" He asked.

"Yes, yes. I did. Severus, you know as well as I do the dangers of having Ms. Riddle at our school." Dumbledore said.

"Yes of course I do Albus but what are you getting at?" Snape inquired.

"Ms. Riddle may attempt to reopen the chamber I want you to get inside information. And of course being head of her house you can watch her more than any other teacher in this school." Dumbledore told him cheerfully.

"Yes of course. I shall ask at the next meeting if Ms. Riddle needs help" Snape said turning to leave.

"Severus, may I offer you some butter beer?" Dumbledore asked poring himself a glass.

"No I'm fine I shall go immediately, we can't afford another tragedy. If she is about to open the Chamber she will not wait for anyone's say so. I've seen this girl do her worst she can do as her father has." Snape told him turning to leave.

"I know" Dumbledore said quietly taking a drink of his butter beer. \


	11. The Chamber of Secrets

**_Thanks for all the reviews, I'll try to post more often than I have been I just have too many fics for my own good._ **

**Chapter Eleven Chamber of Secrets**

_Slytherin Girls Dormitory_

Jessica sat on her bed listening to people's conversations. She had listened into the Gryffindor table's conversation. She also eve's dropped on Dumbledore in his office. She enjoyed this power the most out of the ones her father past down to her. Jessica sat and wondered. 'What the blood hell is the chamber of secret's' Jessica had never heard of it before this day, Probably another one of her father's feeble attempts to shield her from harm. Again, obviously it had failed. Jessica walked out into the common room where the Slytherin's partied, 'There parties are so dull' Jessica thought to herself. 

No one noticed her leave. 

Jessica thought of whom she would ask. Harry. If she asked a teacher they'd think she was about it open it as her father. Jessica was deep in thought. She stopped and looked around. Where am I? She thought and looked for any sign of... Anyone. Where Jessica was it was abandoned. Professor Magonical walked in. Jessica recognized her as the one who had placed the sorting hat on her head. "Excuse me Professor" Jessica said stopping her. 

Magonical stopped and turned to look at Jessica. " I'm sorry but I'm lost I need to ask Harry Potter a question" she said. 

"What could you possibly have to ask Mr. Potter that you could not one of your own friends?" Magonical asked. 

"For your information Harry is my friend. I don't know what kind of a teacher assumes because of my being a Slytherin and the heir makes me hate Harry and Gryffindor's but obviously this school has problems. My old school promoted house communication. I see this school does not. My father will not be happy. Neither will the press and their readers when I give my statement. I resent you profiling me like that." Jessica hissed. 

Magonical studied her. "Probably in his common room where you should be." Magonical told her as she began to walk away. 

"Professor, could you take me there. You are head of house after all." Jessica batted her eyes. 

"Fine" Magonical said leading her off to the Gryffindor common room. When they reached the portrait Magonical whispered the password so Jessica would not here her. She entered telling Jessica to wait. Jessica got bored after the first five minutes After ten minutes passed Harry, Ron, Cara, and Hermione came out of the common room. 

"Finally" Jessica said standing up. 

"What do you want?" Cara asked hostilely. 

"Cara" Hermione hissed. 

"What?" Cara asked angrily. 

"Harry, or anyone else if ya know just tell me-" Jessica began. 

"Can I go?" Cara asked. 

"No" Harry and Ron told her. 

Cara crossed her arms and glared at them. 

"Okay um, I was wondering if any of you knew something about the Chamber of Secret's" Jessica asked. 

The four stared at her. 

"Well-" Harry began. 

"HARRY" Cara hissed, "She's the heir she'll kill just as her father. Don't you care if Hermione lives or dies?" Cara yelled. 

"I do to!" Harry hissed. 

"Then why are you telling the heir where to kill all the mudbloods!" She yelled. 

Jessica glared at her. 

"Oh don't glare at me! If you want to kill my friends you're not doing it with my help! Harry her fathers after you too. Don't you think it's weird she just wants to be our friend" Cara asked. 

"Well, a little but-" Harry looked at Hermione. 

"Don't worry about me. I trust Jessica I don't think she's a thing like her father" Hermione said. 

Jessica mentally laughed. She had the mudblood on her side now she was almost home free. 

"The Chamber of Secrets is-" 

"HARRY!" Cara yelled. 

Jessica sighed she wasn't going to get a thing out of Harry with Cara around. She thought of the imperious curse, too obvious, the Crucio curse, also too obvious, the stunning spell no, what could she do other than "Harry, Don't worry if Cara doesn't want me to know that bad I don't need to know" Jessica said and turned to leave. 

Cara was satisfied with herself and walked back into the common room. 

Jessica smirked as she headed back to her common room, not well clueless of her way and all. She thought to Harry, a s she got lost. 'Harry, It's Jessica. Yes in your head don't talk out loud, people will stare' 

'Jessica?' Harry thought back confused. 

'Yea, It's me I have telepathic powers. Cool huh?' Jessica thought to him. 

It was silent for a minute. 

'Harry?' 

'Yeah I'm here, where are you?' Harry asked. 

'Uh... I don't really know' which was quiet truthful she was in part of the castle she had never been in before. 

'Can I help you?' Harry asked. 

'No, not with being lost but what is the Chamber of Secrets' Jessica asked. 

Harry paused. 

'The Chamber of Secrets is a Chamber Salazar Slytherin created. He was against muggle borns or half bloods attending school. When he left he said only his heir could open it, your father opened it and sent the basilisk on Many People! Good people, Like Ron's sister Ginny and Myrtle. Ginny survived but just barley. I don't know why I'm telling you because you'll kill just as your father now just DROP IT!' Harry thought angrily. 

'Harry, I didn't know. Trust me. I am nothing like my father. A disappointment really', Jessica thought back. 

'Oh sorry' Harry replied. 

'It's fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow though. I'm still trying to find my way back' Jessica said. 

'I know where I am! Sorry.' Jessica replied and broke off the connection as she found her way back to the Slytherin common room. 


	12. Muggle Jokes

**Chapter Twelve Muggle Jokes**

Jessica woke to many alarm clocks and girls rushing to get ready. Jessica looked at her clock. 5:30 am. Jessica rolled over and fell back into a deep sleep. Before she knew it Aurora was shaking her. 

"Get Up!" She yelled. 

"Ugh 5 more minutes" Jessica yelled. 

"No Now! 5 minutes we'll be late!" Aurora yelled. 

Jessica ignored her "5 MINUTES!" She yelled realizing what she had just heard. Jessica jumped up and ran to get ready. 

10 minutes later Jessica came back putting her shoe on as she walked. 

She looked around Aurora was gone. 

Jessica sighed. She couldn't get in too much trouble for being late. She could just say she got lost. After all it was her first day and she probably will get lost on the way. Jessica sighed and began to walk. _What was my first class again?_ She asked herself. She was halfway to the portrait hole when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned quickly and jumped. 

Aurora stood there her black hair draped over her face arms out. 

"Aurora!" Jessica yelled. 

Aurora flipped her hair back showing her green eyes and laughed. 

"Come on breakfast is almost over" She said leaving the common room. 

"Breakfast?!" Jessica yelled trying to catch up. 

"What- are you deaf?" Aurora asked snickering. "Yes breakfast." She walked a distance ahead. 

Many people thought Jessica and Aurora were sisters or at least related. 

Aurora was a bit Spanish and it showed. They liked to tell people they were sisters. Some idiots like Crabbe and Goyle believed them. 

Jessica and her friends sat in a little group. 

Blaise sat beside Rikku and flirted with her. Aurora sat beside Theodore Nott and avoided eye contact. "Why me" she muttered. 

Jessica looked over Rikku's shoulder to the Gryffindor table. She saw the four fighting and thought she'd look into it. 

At the Gryffindor table, "Cara she's fine" Ron insisted. 

"I don't trust her you all do as you please but I am not going to hang out with her! She'll kill me in my sleep. Just you wait she'll turn on us." Cara said. 

"She will not"! Harry told her. 

Cara glared. 

"Cara stop your being unreasonable just because she's a Slytherin doesn't make her bad" Hermione said. 

"No your right. It's the fact she's the heir and none of you idiots see she's just like her father! She'll turn on us soon!" Cara yelled. 

"Oh she will not I trust her" Ron said. 

"Oh Ron trusts her well that changes everything" Cara yelled and stormed off. 

"Cara" Hermione yelled chasing after her. 

"Women" Ron said picking what he pleased off there plates. 

Harry looked at the Slytherin table wondering 'is Cara right'. 

_Shit_ her friends noticed her trance waved there hands in front of her face. 

"Who this time?" Bridget asked anxiously. 

"No one" Jessica told them. 

"Uh huh" The whole group said. None believed her. 

Rikku glanced down the table where Blaise crouched down beside Draco and both laughed. 

"Wonder what they're talking about" She said looking at Jessica. 

"Who?" Bridget asked. Jessica gestured toward Draco and Blaise. 

"What about them?" Bridget asked. Jessica began listening. 

_"What's the difference between a muggle and dog crap?" Blaise asked laughing._

_"There's a difference." Draco replied._

_Pansy pushed her plate away._

_"Nope, they are both everywhere and no one wants them" Blaise said laughing._

_Pansy looked bored._

Jessica rolled her eyes and broke the connection. "Muggle jokes" she said. 

All the girls rolled their eyes. 

"What's with guy's and Muggle jokes?" Aurora asked. 

"I don't know ask one" Rikku said. 

"No you" 

"You first". 

Jessica tapped Theodore Nott on the shoulder. 

He looked at her not saying a word. 

"What's with guys' and Muggle jokes?" she asked. 

"Jess I thought you'd ask a guy" Aurora giggled. 

Nott glared, "It's Slytherin's really. We think it's funny. Which they are funny," He said now scared of them. 

"That's gay" Jessica said. 

Theodore looked at her and left still scared. 

The girls giggled. 

"We scared him" Bridget laughed. 

"Let's do it again tomorrow!" Rikku said. 

Aurora laughed, "Did you see the look on his face?" she asked. 

Jessica nodded laughing. 


	13. DADA Fun

**Chapter Thirteen DADA Arts Fun**

Breakfast ended and Jessica was in Defense against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor. Professor Snape was blabbing on about something stupid. Jessica gave up listening between Draco and Pansy making out and Blaise was whispering witty comments to whatever Snape said it was hard to. 

Jessica began to daydream. 

_She was sitting in front of a 10-story castle looking house wit a balcony and a wrap around porch Jessica sat on the swing and waited. For what? She wondered. She knew it was someone but who_- 

"Ms. Riddle" Snape's voice echoed. 

"Yeah Snapey?" Jessica asked. 

Snape's face turned red with anger 

"What did I just say" He asked. 

"Ask Draco and Pansy" Jessica said. 

Draco and Pansy glared. 

"I asked you Ms. Riddle". Jessica glared. 

The class stared, Snape never yelled at a Slytherin. 

"Really Snapey I don't know" Jessica said. 

Some students laughed others a waited Snape's out burst. Snape's eye twitched. 

The bell rang but no one moved. 

"Go to your next class" Snape said calmly no one moved. "Now!" He yelled. 

They all began to rush out Jessica attempted to follow. "Not You" Snape hissed. 

When the classroom was empty Snape shot Jessica a dark glare. "What do you think you were doing?" he yelled. 

Jessica looked around. 

"Well standing in your classroom and looking at the ugliest thing I've ever seen" Jessica said simply looking directly at Snape. 

He shot here a dark glare. 

"That's not a good look for you Snapey. Well do you have a good look?" Jessica asked. 

"You are pushing it Jessica" Snape hissed. 

"Good" She said crossing her arms. 

"I'll be owling your parents allow them to punish you for this out burst" Snape told her making a note. 

"Out burst!" Jessica bellowed. 

"You called on me!" She yelled. 

"You must remember Jessica, I am the teacher here and your father is not here. I'm in charge in my class room" Snape replied. 

"And they will laugh! They make fun of you too. If it's to your face or your back everyone talks about you! I'm just of the few who say it to your ugly face." Jessica hissed. 

Snape's lip curled. 

"That's not a good look either." Jessica told him. 

"I am very loyal to your father so-" Snape said quietly. 

"So you keep it a secret? Don't want anyone to know how loyal you are to Dumbledore? Well that's too late. You may have fooled my father with you Oclymency but you haven't fooled my mother and I. You have spy written all over your face" Jessica said twitching her wand as she walked out. 

She reached the hallway to see Cara, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and a crowd of people listening at the door. 

They all began to laugh and cheer when she walked out. 

Jessica bowed. 

"Alright now, that's enough you'll all be late if you don't run. And I'll be forced to report you" Hermione yelled clearing the hall rather quickly. 

"I was enjoying that" Jessica glared. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

Harry patted her on the back, "Conrates first you are the only Slytherin to get yelled at in Snape's class. Then you get away with it. What's next?" He asked. 

Two twins looking as if Weasely's walked up. "Fred, George, what are you doing here" Ron said in a bit of shock. 

"Mum sent us to check up on you." George said. 

"But with our perfect little Bro how could he need checked up on" Fred said with a laugh. 

"Stop it will ya. I'm not Percy" Ron told them. 

"Good thing to" 

"We'd have to kill you if you were." 

"What doesn't mom trust me?" Ron asked. 

"No." Both twins said together. 

Ron rolled his eyes at his brothers. 

"So whose this new kid who got away with telling Snape off?" George asked. 

Jessica stepped forward. 

Fred and George acted like they were about to cry. 

"Replaced by a Slytherin" Fred cried fakely. 

"Worse a girl Slytherin" Cried George. 

Jessica glared. 

"Knock it off" Ron yelled. 

"Oh, Ron's a bit touchy about this one isn't he" Fred asked. 

Ron's ears turned red. 

"Jessica I'd like you to meet Ron's brothers Fred and George, Fred and George this is Jessica" Harry said. 

"Sure always put his name first just because he's a bit older" George said acting offended. 

"Jessica what?" Fred asked. 

"Riddle" Harry said. 

Jessica crossed her arms satisfied with the looks on their faces. 

"Am I fit enough to replace you two pranksters now" Jessica asked. 

"Not quiet" Fred said. 

"You are only one you need a partner to replace the two of us." George said. 

"Right your only replacing George, You wanted to go first mate" 

George glared "I can not be replaced" He said stubbornly. 

Cara was glaring at Jessica. 

"Cara will you stop" Harry hissed. 

"Stop what" Cara asked acting clueless. 

Snape walked out of his office, spy written all over his face. Literally spy was written all over his face. The group laughed. 

"Snape finally showing your true colors" Fred asked. 

Snape was confused. 

"Now, now Snapey what would my father say you showing your face in public like that. Not the normal ugly way either, He's already upset about that." 

Jessica laughed. 

Snape looked around and ran into the men's bathroom. "AH THERE'S A GIRL IN HERE" they heard someone yell. A flash of blonde hair was all that was seen as the figure ran away. 

"Draco." Jessica said with a roll of her eyes. 

And saw a Slytherin run the opposite direction followed by Snape. 

Jessica turned to the group, 

"So anyone in the mood for Chinese" She asked walking away. 

Snape's face turned red with anger. 

He ran into his office to find a cure, students laughing at him on the way. 

One even gave him a paper bag that he actually used. 

"Finally" some students called. 

Jessica laughed back at the great hall with her group of Gryffindor. 

"See Cara she's not all bad" Ron said. 

" I guess not but I'll be watching you" Cara told Jessica. 

"I'll make sure to be decent" Jessica replied. 

"Good so we are all friends now" Hermione said. 

Just then Draco walked up. 

"What did I say Potter" He hissed. 

"You said that and I quote 'I'm a gay '" Harry said. 

Draco's anger rose "Come on Jessica" He hissed pulling her away. "See she's our friend for five minutes Malfoy comes up and there goes that friendship" Cara told them. 

"She can't let her father know Cara, but if you like I can have her give him your name the two of you can have a little party" Harry said. 

"Whatever" Cara muttered. 


	14. The End

Congratulations, you all win. You've ruined my spirit and crushed this story.

Ha, kidding. I'm not done writing.

I'm not going to say 'Well don't read then!' For two reasons

1) I put in the summary R/R  
2) I asked for Constructive Criticism... although some wasn't constructive it wasn't wrong either.

I wrote this story when I was twelve- its out of date and the grammar is horrible.

I've enough common sense to know when enough messing around with flamers is enough. It's about time I started rewriting this fic anyway.

* * *

My readers,

Please watch for a repost. I'll put another update on here then.

Love,

Jessie

* * *

My flamers,

It was a lot of fun. I love messing with you all as much as you all love messing with me.

Love,

Jessie

* * *

Those who actually tried to use constructive criticism,

Thank you for being kind about it. I know it sucks.

Love,

Jessie


End file.
